Wishing you were here
by Forbezie
Summary: Set during the time Blaine is out of the rock salts in the eye, how Kurt felt by it and how the got around still being able to see each other
1. Chapter 1

**I did this for my friend I said I would do it for them. I don't know whether it is any good but I hope it is, enjoy!**

Kurt was sat at the back of the glee club trying to not be noticed, when his phone buzzed. He looked down reading it trying not to get caught. It was Blaine, he looked to where Blaine usually sits and sighed. _'Hey I'm so sorry I'm not there at the moment, x'_. He smiled Blaine still cared even though he was recovering. _'Stop it, it's not your fault x'._ Blaine was really upset he was missing Michael week. He was just happy he got to see Blaine after school to help him through the recovery. His eye was badly damaged by the rock salt. No one was impressed. Blaine thought it was kind what Santana done to find out the truth. His thoughts were disturbed once again by his phone buzzing, _'Yeah I know but I can't believe I'm missing Michael week... x' _He smiled. Actually he found he always smiled whenever Blaine texted him, it always lit up his day. _'I know you can't keep blaming yourself, now you should be resting. I'll see you after glee club? X' _He put the phone down and put his attention back to the matter at hand. He only just realised someone was talking to him... "Blaine? How is he?" It turned out to be Rachel.

"Sorry what I didn't catch that?"

"I said do you know how Blaine is?"

"Oh right, yeah he's okay, just annoyed about missing Michael week."

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"Yes Rachel I'm fine."

"Alright that's it for today but make sure you have your song choices for next time." Mr Schue said and Kurt was the first to get his bags collected and said goodbye to Mr Schue, who nodded. He had to go home first to tell his dad he was going to Blaine's to see how he was doing. "Kurt, what time will you be home?" Burt shouted after Kurt as he left the house rather quickly. "Don't know!" Was the only reply he got.

He got to Blaine's half an hour later Blaine answered the door and was wearing his eye patch. "Blaine!" Kurt hugged him gently not trying to hurt his eye. "You should be resting,"

"I only got up to answer the door if you hadn't noticed no-one else is in."

"How are you? Everyone is asking for you."

"I'm fine, and are you going to come in or stand in the door way?"

"Right sorry, how's your day been?"

"Fine I guess it's only been me here, I went to my doctor's appointment. I should be off of this (Gesturing to his eye) in about a week two tops."

"That's good news, when are you returning to school..?"

"Not long about two days after I get the eye patch off just to make sure the eye's strong enough."

"You sound like that a bad thing, you said it yourself you're lucky the rock salt didn't do any permanent damage!"

"I know and I am but two weeks away from you and school."

"Well I'll come round everyday and see you and if you really want me to I can even collect some work, though I'm not sure why you would want me to..."

"Kurt. You know that wasn't what I meant. I meant I want to see our friends at Glee club. And my friends in my classes."

"Blaine I know..."

"Come on let's go."

"Where are we going, Blaine you need rest!"

"I know we're only going up stairs to watch a film!"

"What film?"

"I don't know what are you in the mood for?"

"No what do you want to watch?"

"I don't know um what about a Disney film?"

"Which Disney film?"

"Um you know the one with the dear and the rabbit"

"Bambi?"

"Yeah that one!"

"How could you forget Bambi!"

"Give the guy with only one eye a break!"

"Alright I'll get it you go upstairs!"

**I hope you did enjoy it and if you did please can you let me know because I really would like to know, thanks**!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the second Chapter, I hope it's okay?**

Blaine and Kurt were on Blaine's bed and they were watching Bambi they had just got to the part where Bambi cannot find his mother. Blaine found it sad but clearly not as sad as Kurt. He turned his head to Kurt and saw that Kurt was silently crying. "Kurt... What's wrong it's a film?" He asked as he placed his arm over Kurt's shoulders and pulled him close.

"I know but I know how it feels to grow up without my mum around. I always cry at this bit, I don't think I will ever stop missing her Blaine." Kurt said looking up at him.

"Kurt no one expects you too." He leant down and kissed Kurt's forehead. "She was and always will be your mum, no one can replace her."

Kurt was still crying but at least he was smiling as well. "Thanks Blaine you're the best!" He hugged Blaine and watched the rest of the film.

At the end of the film Kurt looked up to see Blaine was asleep, he just sat and stared at his sleeping boyfriend but then glanced at the clock. It was quarter to six, no one was going to be home for Blaine until at least eleven and he was in no state to cook. Kurt smiled at Blaine and as quietly as possible he slid of the bed and tiptoed down the stairs. At least he was resting now.

Kurt got to the kitchen and he looked around and sighed nothing in the house, he looked in his pocket £10.50 he could order them in a pizza. He phoned up the pizza house and ordered medium cheese pizza as they never liked the same toppings but both loved cheese, it was going to be thirty minutes, he went back upstairs and found Blaine still fast asleep on the bed, he went over to his phone and picked it up, he quietly exited the room once again. _'Hey dad, having tea at Blaine's'_ he put his in his pocket and left Blaine to rest. About five minutes later he walked back into the room to turn the television off. He took the film down stairs and then went back up. He looked in on Blaine still peacefully asleep, he lingered in the doorway from a little longer just looking when his phone buzzed for about the fifth time that day he was brought out of him musing by his phone. _'Okay wish him well from me.' _He smiled at his dad's text, he even cared for Blaine. Everyone did at the moment. He took one last look at Blaine and went down stairs because the doorbell went.

Kurt answered the door and collected the pizza he paid and turned around to a tired look Blaine. "Morning sleepy head." He smiled and kissed Blaine on the cheek.

"What is- What time is it?"

"Not late about quarter past six. I got us some tea as your parents aren't getting home till late and you are in no state to cook! But there was nothing in the house so I ordered us in a pizza, I didn't want to leave you to wake up to an empty house!"

"Wow you really are the best boyfriend ever!"

"Na you're better if it wasn't for you I would be in your position instead of you! In fact it should be me in agony Blaine! It's my fault Blaine it should of been me!"

"Kurt, Kurt the pizza's getting cold, and I made my decision, I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt!"

"Aw you're too kind Blaine now come on let's eat!"

**I'll update as soon as I can!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took me a while to update I have had loads of homework etc. I hope it was okay **

Kurt and Blaine had finished eating and were now watching yet again another film. This time Kurt chose the film, he chose Aladdin. They watched it down stairs this time. They were about half way through the film when Kurt heard someone at the door. "I'll get it you stay here." He said standing up.

"But-"

"No buts!" he stated walking out the room all he got back was a sigh from Blaine. He answered the door and was pretty shocked. "What are you doing here? Didn't think you would show your face for a while!"

"Kurt who is it?"

"Sebastian"

"Oh thanks that was a nice attitude!"

"Why in the world Sebastian should I be nice to you? You could have blinded Blaine!"

"I didn't exactly aim for him..."

"Oh and that makes it all better does it?!"

Blaine came out of the room to the hall he didn't look to impressed to see Sebastian was still in his house. "What do you even want Sebastian!"

"What the new directions done really hit home. I just wanted to say sorry in person, so I'm sorry. To both of you, I aimed for you (Gesturing Kurt) But I hit you, I didn't think it was going to do some much damage!"

"Why what did you do?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"We sang to the Warblers everyone joined in but not you. Why are you really here Sebastian?"

"That is the honest truth I really didn't think it would cause-"

"It was rock salt Sebastian what the hell did you think it was going to do!" Blaine asked still annoyed of the fact he was still here. "Now if you don't mind I think I would like you to leave!"

"Okay I'm leaving I've came to say what I wanted to say anyway!"

Sebastian left the house and Kurt shut the door after him. "Next I won't answer the door!" Kurt said and Blaine only laughed.

"Good idea! Well I can honestly say I wasn't expecting that! And if he thinks that's all it takes to say sorry he's got another thing coming I don't even want to see him again!"

"Come on you need to rest!"

"I know I know. Hey what time is it?"

"Quarter to nine! Crap! Blaine I got to go!"

"How did become quarter to nine in that time!"

"I don't know, but my dad is going to kill me! I said I wouldn't be home that late..."

"Kurt, will it be okay with your dad and all."

"Oh you know my dad if I have a reason I'll be fine. I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, see you tomorrow."

Blaine kissed Kurt goodbye and then found that he was really tired, he turned the tele off and went to bed. After all Kurt said rest.

It took Kurt 20 minutes to get home. He walked in casual as anything said hi to his dad and step-mum and then walked out, but was stopped. "Kurt? Why are you so late?"

"Crap" He whispered and then answered. "Me and Blaine were watching a movie and we lost track of time. That's all."

"Okay"

He sighed and walked up to his room he was just thankful he didn't have any work to do.

He found he was also tired and just sat down when his phone buzzed. **'**_Hey did you get home okay, what did you dad say? x_**'** He smiled at Blaine's concern. He wrote a quick reply. **'**_I'm fine he didn't care I was late. Now rest! Goodnight Blaine x_**'** He laid down on his bed to think and before he even knew it himself he was falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been like ages since I've updated but I've been really busy with school!**

Blaine found himself not being able to sleep, he didn't know why he knew Kurt got home okay and didn't get told off, but something wasn't right. He had an awful feeling it was to do with Sebastian coming to say sorry. He wasn't happy to see him, to be honest who would after he did that to him but that wasn't it he wasn't happy to see him because he was trying to hurt Kurt not himself. Blaine lead in him bed and tried to think of anything but Sebastian's apology, but he couldn't. It was only ten thirty he figured he could get a drink before his parents found out he was still up when he got home.

Blaine went into the kitchen and went to the fridge to get the milk, he clicked the kettle down and got the tea bags. He wasn't a fan of tea but tonight he really didn't want coffee. He pulled out him phone as it buzzed he sighed and saw it was only his mum, saying if he wasn't already then he was to get to sleep. He didn't reply to make it look like he was asleep. The kettle had finished boiling and he boiled the kettle into the cup and then the milk. He put the milk away and then looked in the mirror to adjust him eye patch to be more comfortable. He took his tea upstairs and then his phone buzzed again. His mum was just saying her and his dad had to work through the night. That had been happening a lot recently and it wasn't like his parents job wasn't important because it was but they had to sleep at some point didn't they?

Blaine had finished his tea and it hadn't helped one bit. He still couldn't sleep. But this time he wasn't thinking of how bad Sebastian's apology had been he was thinking about his mum and dad. Why they were staying late all the time but he wasn't going to worry about it, he just wanted sleep. Then once he put all of the thoughts out of his head he finally drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Kurt woke in the middle of the night, he couldn't make out why he had woken up at three in the morning but he wasn't going to let it bother him that much. He needed fresh air as strange as that sounded it was what he needed. He walked down stairs and got his coat not bothering to change. (Who was going to out at this time of night?) He slipped into his shoe and went out into the front garden. He stepped out of his garden and sat on the wall. He didn't know why he had been pulled out here at the middle of the night and yeah he realised it sounded very strange that he wanted to be out here. It was calming in a way. "What the hell are you playing at being out here at three in the morning!?" A voice came from behind him, an angry voice but a voice none the less.

"Hi Finn" Kurt said not looking around at him. He didn't even need to know it was him he heard him follow him out.

"Kurt it's three in the morning I get your worried..."

"Finn you can't know how I feel you haven't had to go without Rachel at school for about 3 weeks before!"

"I know I don't know how you feel but I could have a good guess. Now come inside!"

"I just need a minute go back to bed Finn!"

Finn gave him the time he needed and went back to bed. Kurt was glad to have him as a step-brother but he was so nosey! Kurt gave himself ten minutes and went back in. He couldn't sleep this time so decided to read. He loved to read. He didn't know why. He just did, always had.

It was the next morning and Kurt was in his bed but couldn't remember going back to bed he remembered falling asleep at his desk. Or did he just dream that? No it definitely happened. Oh well whatever it was it hardly mattered now.

Blaine woke up and was still very tired he didn't see why he got up at this point everyday still as he wasn't at school. Oh well it was properly because Kurt had text him every morning when he got up and it woke him up every morning but he didn't care. Kurt was more important than sleep wasn't he? Yes he is! He mentally answered his own question and simply replied. '_Morning Kurt, x'_

**Hope this was okay.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is short I'll make it up**

Kurt sat through yet another boring day at school, he was sat in glee club just waiting for it to end. "Kurt, Kurt! Are you listening?!" Mr Schue asked.

"What yes, I am sorry Mr Schue can I leave?" Kurt asked.

"Yes, wish Blaine his best from me. Okay?"

"Yep."

Kurt got his bag and left, days were getting tougher without Blaine there. He didn't know why it was just better with him there. He stopped off at his locker and found Rachel following him. "Look I get your concern Rachel but I am fine, I have to go Blaine is expecting me he's on his own all day everyday now his parents work all day. Goodbye Rachel." He turned to leave.

"Kurt!"

"Goodbye Rachel."

Kurt didn't wait for a response and left, he got to Blaine's house in 20 minutes. He knocked on the door and was greeted with Blaine. He looked... tired.

"Alright sleepy head?"

"Glee club isn't finished yet. Is it?"

"No I left, been a long day you know?"

"Yeah, sorry, come in"

"Thanks"

"So boring day?"

"Can you read me that well?"

"Yep, sorry"

"Don't be sorry. It's a good thing!"

"Do you want a drink or anything?"

"Coffee please"

"Okay,"

"Do you want me to make it? You look tired!"

"I didn't exactly sleep well."

"Nor me"

"How come?"

"Well I ended up in the garden at three in the morning."

"Jesus Kurt"

"Yeah I know then I had school! I really wasn't ready to get up in the morning."

"Whoever is?"

"So true."

There was a knock at the door, they looked at each other. "Expecting anyone?"

"No you?"

Kurt walked toward the door, he opened it and was greeted with... Rachel.

"Kurt you just left me there standing by your locker!"

"Yeah Rachel we're busy, can I just see you tomorrow or something?"

"What it's like you just don't want to talk anymore Kurt, what happened to you?!"

"Nothing's happened Rachel me and Blaine are just talking and don't want to bothered"

"Okay" Rachel walked off with a huff.

"I love you!" Blaine said as Kurt shut the door.

"Thanks, I love you too, but what brought that on?"

"You get rid of your best mate just to spend time with me..."

"Oh, it's nothing, but she has annoyed me today."

"Aww poor you!" Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt.

Thirty minutes later they each had a mug of coffee in their hands, they were waiting for their dinner to finish cooking that Kurt had prepared.

There was another knock at the door and they both sighed. "If that's Rachel again..."

Kurt went to the door, and for the second time in two days Sebastian was outside Blaine's house. Only this time he was holding something.


End file.
